The Tease
by rose.waldron.9
Summary: Centon one shot. Randy Orton is a huge tease and John Cena can't take it anymore. Light bondage, Semi Noncon sex


(Just a smutty Centon one shot. Hope you all enjoy. I don't usually write dominant John but this was an early morning fantasy I had just made a few changes to replace me with John. And yes, my girlfriend knows and doesn't mind. I'd share with her. ;)

Randy Orton woke up slowly, his eyes glancing around the small, dark space he was in. As he tried to clear the fog from his mind the wrestler realized that his arms were bound over his head. Through the dim light of the closet he could see that his wrists were tied to the clothing rod above him with something that resembled men's dress ties. He tugged in panic, but the cloth keeping him hostage only seemed to tighten further, cutting into his wrists. Looking down, Randy realized that he was wearing only his ring trunks from his match on Raw and his feet were locked apart in a metal spreader. What the hell had happened to him? The last thing he remembered he had been having a beer at a local bar with his coworker John Cena to unwind after the show. He had pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans to cover his trunks until he could go back to his hotel room to shower. Randy remembered having a few beers and John helping him to his rental, promising to drive him back to his hotel safely. How had he ended up a prisoner in some nut job's closet? He tried to call for help but only muffled grunts escaped as he was tightly gagged with another tie, a knot in the center to press down on his tongue and fill his mouth. Sweat trickled down his tanned body as the Viper's chest heaved up and down in frustration.

The door suddenly opened and Randy blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden light. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" A very smug John Cena smirked as he eyed Randy up and down, lust darkening his normally sparkling blue eyes. "A Viper caught in a trap." He mocked. "The Apex Predator becomes the prey."

Randy's eyes narrowed in rage as he tried to yell curses behind his gag once he realized who his captor was. John just grinned, his dimples popping. "I love the anger. Makes me hotter." Randy gulped as it registered in his mind that his coworker and supposed friend was completely naked in front of him. Naked and _hard_. He had to admit that John was a gorgeous specimen of a man from head to toe. But how dare he! If anyone was the dominant one, it was him damn it!

John was holding a pair of scissors in his left hand. "You know, Randy." He began as if in a casual conversation. "We've known each other for years. Around 12 years in fact. 12 years of me enduring your teasing, watching you prance around in those skin tight t-shirts and tiny ring trunks. It's enough to drive any man over the edge." His voice dropped a little lower as it took on a husky undertone. "I can't take it any more, Randy. I just have to see you...feel you." He trailed his right hand over the younger man's clothed cock, feeling it stir slightly under his touch. "And from your reaction I think you are enjoying this."

Randy shook his head no furiously, grunting behind the cloth as he tried to be heard.

"What?" John seemed a little offended by Randy's response. "I'm not good enough for you? Everyone on the roster knows you fucked Ted and Cody during Legacy. It's been going around the locker room for years."

The Viper's eyes widened in honest shock at John's words. He had never been sexual with Cody or Ted. He had been their mentor. They were like little brothers to him. He could not believe that everyone thought he had.

John leaned forward with the scissors. "Don't move, Randy." He warned before taking his time to cut the trunks off. Randy was pissed that John was destroying an expensive part of his ring gear but knew if he struggled that he could be cut. The cloth fell away to reveal Randy in all his glory to the eager John. The older man licked his lips slowly as he eyed his friend's cock. Even limp it was huge. "Nice." He laid the scissors aside and began to stroke the impressive member. "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

Randy closed his eyes, fighting not to respond to the sensual touches from his sexy, naked coworker. What kind of a freak would he be if he got off while tied up in a closet against his will? John pouted a little before dropping to his knees. "You want to play that way? Fine. I can play dirty. I'll have you moaning like a whore by the time I'm done." He dropped to his knees and all but swallowed the captive man's member whole, sucking with enthusiasm. Randy looked down at John and groaned, his head dropping backward a little. There was just something so erotic about seeing the powerful John Cena sucking his dick like an eager slut that could not help but turn him on. Before long he felt heat as blood rushed to his hardening cock, feeling a little ashamed that John had been able to affect him so easily. Just when Randy felt like he was on the verge of filling his captor's mouth, John removed his mouth, leaving the Viper frustrated and unsatisfied. "Nope. You don't get to cum yet." He mocked before standing back up to his feet. "You're going to be a good boy and take my cock aren't you? Then I might let you cum in my ass." He smirked. "Yeah. I want it all. I've fantasized about this so long, Randy, and I'm going to use you. You're going to be a very tired boy by the time I'm finished."

Randy began to struggle in earnest when John left for a moment, probably to get lube. He was going to kick Cena's ass! Randy Orton was no man's bitch! Well, except for Hunter that one time...and Dave...but that was beside the point! He would not take some childish, goofy, corny CeNation leader's dick! John came back with a tube of lube. He watched Randy as he applied some to his rock hard cock. "Muck Mou!" (Fuck You) Randy shouted at him. John only grinned before positioning himself between the Viper's spread legs. "We'll get to that." He promised, pushing himself slowly inside of Randy, moaning in lust as the heat surrounded his already slightly throbbing manhood. "Fuck,

you feel even better than I imagined. So damn tight." He began to push in and out, his large hands holding on to Randy's hips. Feeling Randy's muscles clenched John reached around to slap the Viper's ass hard. "Stop fighting me, Ran. Relax those muscles and let me in. You just may enjoy it." Randy jumped at the unexpected blow, his eyes shut and chest heaving as he breathed hard through his nose. Little by little John eased his cock into Randy with each thrust until he was buried almost balls deep inside the taller man. "That's it." John panted near Randy's ear as their sweaty bodies were almost flush against each other. "Take my big cock. I've wanted this so long, Ran." John brushed over the spot inside of Randy that made pleasure course through him and he gave a quiet moan of approval. Once again he could feel the familiar heat pool through him that signaled his impending end.

As if almost reading his body John let go of Randy that moment than pulled out of the bound man's stretched ass. Randy wanted to cry in frustration as he was denied his orgasm for a second time. John went for the lube and began to apply it to Randy's needy erection. "I'm going to fuck myself so good on you, Ran. I'm going to ride you so hard that your eyes will roll and you'll cum so fucking much. You won't be able to stop it."

Before Randy's mind was able to register John's words John had impaled himself on his cock and was riding him for all he was worth. Randy's brain was mush as his body responded to the muscular man trying to milk him with his massive muscles. John Cena's ass muscles were as strong as his other muscles. It was a freak of nature. Sure, Randy had fucked other guys but none came close to having the enthusiasm or strength that John possessed. Maybe being forced to have sex with John Cena was not so bad. It could be worse. It could be Paul Heyman...or Micheal Cole.

"That's it." John encouraged as he raised up only to slam back down on Randy's throbbing cock. "Wreck my ass good. I want to feel it later." Randy felt like his orgasm was literally being pulled from his flush body. He could not have stopped it had he wanted to. He cried out as he tensed and filled John's ass. "Take me! Fucking take me!" John moaned as he pumped his own cock, cum splashing everywhere as he joined Randy in bliss.

Randy was still riding high from the feeling as John separated from him and went to get a warm wash cloth. He returned dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and took his time washing Randy's spent cock and ass gently. He kissed Randy on the cheek. "Well, Ran, I'm beat after the match and our fun. I'm going to get some sleep now." He yawned. "I hope you can rest well tied up that way." Randy began to struggle as he realized he was not about to be set free. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." John reassured him. "I'm a horny guy. I'm sure I won't be able to stay away from you long."

He closed the closet door with a satisfied smile on his face. The only thing that could be heard from the closet was Randy's muffled curses and shrieks of outrage from his treatment. John Cena better sleep with one eye open. If he ever escaped John was a dead man.

(That's the end. Just a crazy one shot. Who wouldn't like a bound, helpless Randy at their disposal to play with?)


End file.
